Celle qui a tout changé
by calypso2158
Summary: Une jeune moldue gravement blessée par la magie noire se retrouve à Poudlard dans les années 40. Les choses se compliquent un peu plus lorsqu'elle rencontre Tom Riddle qui est un élève de septième année. Tom et Adélie sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit mais chacun bouleversera complètement la vie de l' autre.
1. Prologue

La ville d' Annay devenait calme au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Ce petit village du Nord-pas-de-Calais était réputé pour son calme. Une ville ou ses habitants étaient extrêmement sympathiques et accueillants. Une ville on ne peut plus ordinaire.

Sauf qu' une chose extraordinaire se déroulera ce soir à Annay. Une jeune fille affrontera un destin des plus inattendus.

Dans l' une des nombreuses maisons du village, une jeune fille lisait dans sa chambre.

Adélie Beauchamps.

Adélie était une très belle jeune fille de seize ans. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aimait lire des romans de toutes sortes. C' était le seul moyen qu' elle avait trouvé pour voyager un peu. Elle aimait sa ville et ses amis mais il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose.

Ses amis rêvaient d' avoir un bon travail, d' avoir une famille ou pour certains, de faire la fête toute leur vie. Adélie rêvait de partir loin, très loin. Elle voulait découvrir le monde, voir des choses nouvelles. L' idée de vivre à Annay pour toujours la déprimait.

Adélie sentit son moral remonter en voyant la nuit arriver. C' était son moment préféré. Quand tout le monde était chez soi, Adélie sortait et arpentait les rues du village.

Une fois le soleil complètement couché et les lampadaires allumés, elle posa son livre et quitta sa chambre.

_ Je sors. A tout à l' heure !

Adélie s' était adressée à ses parents qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

_ D' accord, ne rentre pas trôt tard. Dit sa mère.

Adélie enfila une veste légère.

_ C' est promis.

Adélie sortit de la maison et commença à longer la rue. Ses parents étaient habitués au rituel de leur fille. Adélie savait que ses parents avaient parfaitement conscience qu' elle étouffait ici. Qu' une petite vie tranquille dans une petite ville tranquille n' était pas pour elle.

Adélie sourit en pensant à ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été très souple et contrairement à ses amis, elle s' était toujours sentie comprise par ses parents. Peut-être est-ce du ai fait qu' il sont jeunes. Ils étaient encore adolescents lorsqu' Adélie vint au monde. Et Adélie n' avait pas d' autre famille que son père et sa mère.

Lorsque ses grands-parents maternels se sont retrouvés avec une fille de quinze ans enceinte d' un amoureux d' école de dix-sept ans, ils n' ont pas été tendre avec leur fille. Soit elle se débarrassait du bébé soit elle quittait la maison. Son choix avait été clair et limpide.

Les grands-parents paternels d' Adélie avaient accueillis le jeune couple et leur enfant à venir. Malheureusement, Adélie ne conservait aucun souvenir d' eux. Ils avaient disparus dans un accident de voiture alors qu' Adélie avait à peine deux ans. C' est comme cela que ses jeunes parents se sont retrouvés complètement seuls pour élever leur fille.

Adélie savait qu' elle n' avait pas eu les parents idéals et les mieux armés pour élever un enfant mais pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu des parents différents. Elles les aimaient férocement et les admiraient sans limites.

Adélie continuait de se promener en profitant du calme. D' habitude le silence l' oppressait mais quand elle se trouvait dehors la nuit, elle respirait. Elle avait l' impression de se trouver dans une ville fantôme. Parfois, elle laissait son imagination voyager et elle s' imaginait être seule dans cette ville.

Elle retira sa veste et la prit sous son bras. Le mois d' Août touchait à sa fin mais la chaleur était partie pour rester un moment.

Un son étrange puis un bruissement de feuille stoppa Adélie. Elle tourna la tête vers les buissons sur sa droite mais ne vit rien. Elle se rassura en se disant que c' était surement un animal et continua sa route.

Au bout de quelque minutes, le même son étrange se fit entendre à nouveau. Comme un petit plop. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d' elle mais ne vit toujours rien. Elle se moqua d' elle-même intérieurement pour réagir de cette façon mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Une sensation froide s' insinuait en elle et elle sentit son coeur battre rapidement.

Sans pouvoir s' en empêcher, elle marcha plus vite et prit un chemin qui la ramenait chez elle au lieu de son chemin habituel.

Une suée froide perla sur son front quand elle entendit des pas quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et marcha de plus en plus vite. Elle se concentra sur les bruits derrière elle et fut certaine que plus d' une personne la suivait. Elle voulait se calmer, se dire que quelqu'un se promenait aussi mais elle savait que ce n' était pas le cas.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et avant même de le réaliser, Adélie se mit à courir. Ce n' est pas son cerveau mais son instinct qui parlait pour elle.

Elle entendit un homme criait quelque chose et elle sentit quelque chose la percuter de dos. Elle tomba au sol et fut incapable de bouger. Elle sentit un coup de pied dans ses côtes la retourner sur le dos. Tout ce qu' elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut trois silhouettes vêtues de capes noires et l' une d' elle pointait ce qui ressemblait à un bâton vers elle.


	2. La fille étrange

Tom Riddle regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Il entendait les membres de son groupe discuter à ses côtés mais n' écoutait pas un mot de ce qu' ils disaient. Tom gardait à l' esprit qu' il était important de passer du temps avec son groupe. Surtout dans la salle commune, à l' heure ou il y' a le plus grand nombre d' étudiants présents. Aux yeux de tous, Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, Alexander Avery, Julian Nott et Connor Lestrange étaient une bande d' amis. Mais en réalité, il n' en était rien. Du moins pas pour Tom. Il ne ressentait aucune affection pour ces garçons, encore moins de l' amitié mais les apparences étaient primordiales. Personne ne devait se douter de la véritable relation qui unissait Tom à ses quatre " amis ".

Tom ne supportait pas les conversations stupides des garçons mais il se força à rester assis et faire comme si il les écoutaient. Chacun d' entre eux avait beaucoup d' argent et des connexions importantes dans le monde des sorciers. Et en ce qui concerne Abraxas et Connor, ils possédaient une grande intelligence. Pas une intelligence capable de rivaliser avec la sienne mais une qui s' avérait parfois utile. Par contre ce que les quatre avaient en commun, c' était leur soif de pouvoir et leur attirance pour la magie noire. Et Tom était le seul à pouvoir leur offrir cela et ils le savaient. C' est pour cette raison qu' ils acceptaient de se soumettre entièrement et de considérer Tom comme leur maître. Leur fierté en prenait un coup mais les avantages en valaient la peine. Sans parler du fait qu' ils tremblaient de peur devant lui. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce que Tom avait fait. Ce qu' il avait fait à cette morveuse dans les toilettes des filles et ce qu' il avait fait à son propre père.

A cette pensée, Tom toucha machinalement la bague qu' il portait. Cette bague appartenait à cette ordure qui était son géniteur. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût à la pensée qu' il descendait d' un immonde moldu. Si il tenait à cette bague, ce n' était pas par égard pour son père mais pour ce qu' elle contenait. Son échappatoire. Le premier horcruxe qu' il avait crée. Peu de temps après, il avait crée son journal mais la bague resterait la première fois ou il s' était vraiment senti invincible. Un sentiment divin. Il n' y' avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de battre la mort à son propre jeu. C' est le seul jour ou il avait ressenti une joie sincère. Le corps de son père à ses pieds, la bague à son doigt. Il était devenu immortel. Il avait caché ce détail à son groupe. Il aimait leur faire preuve de sa puissance et sa supériorité mais il préférait qu' ils ne sachent pas pour son immortalité du moins pas tout de suite.

Tom se leva après avoir regardé sa montre.

_ Il est temps d' aller en cours.

Il sortit de la salle commune suivi des autres. Une fois en classe, il s' installa à sa place habituelle, Abraxas à ses côtés. Tom préférait travailler seul mais le professeur Slughorn avait demandé à ses élèves de se mettre deux par deux. Par chance, Abraxas était doué en potion.

Comme d' habitude, le cours se passa sans problème. La potion sur laquelle ils travaillaient était périlleuse mais simple à effectuer pour Tom et son partenaire. Une fois la potion terminée, le professeur Slughorn s' avança vers leur chaudron et regarda son contenu.

_ Parfaite, comme toujours. S' écria-t-il joyeusement.

Tom résista à son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il détestait les gens comme Slughorn. Les gens qui s' extasiait d' un rien et qui n' avaient aucune honte de le montrer.

_ Merci professeur. Dit Tom.

Slughorn était sur le point de parler à nouveau quand un bruit d' explosion se fit entendre puis un cri perçant.

_ Walburga !

Tom regarda devant lui et vit Emily Rosier qui paniquait complètement. A côté d' elle se trouvait Walburga Black. Et visiblement, elle avait raté sa potion. Elle avait les mains et le cou ensanglanté. Contrairement à Emily, elle ne criait pas. Surement du au choc. Au lieu de cela, elle se frottait le cou et les mains comme une folle furieuse.

Sughorn se retourna vers Tom.

_ Tom, veuillez emmenez mademoiselle Black à l' infirmerie s' il vous plaît.

_ Bien sûr. Dit Tom en se dirigeant vers Walburga.

Il l' a prit doucement par le bras et l' attira en dehors de la salle. Une fois sorti, il la lâcha immédiatement et ne prit pas la peine de la regarder.

Merlin que cette fille était stupide. Elle avait des qualités certes, la beauté, l' argent, le sang-pur mais elle était d' une bêtise sans fin. C' était sûrement pour cela qu' elle s' entendait si bien avec Emily Rosier. L' une ne valait pas mieux que l' autre.

Il l' entendait sangloter, ce qui l' agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, ils étaient enfin arrivés à l' infirmerie. A peine fussent-ils entrés que Madame Pomfresh s' avança vers eux. Elle avait beau n' avoir qu' une vingtaine d' années, elle se comportait comme si elle en avait cinquante.

_ Que s' est-il passé ? Dit-elle en emmenant Walburga sur un des lits vides.

_ Une potion qui a mal tournée. Répondit poliment Tom.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel et fit boire une potion à Walburga pour soulager la douleur.

_ Peux-tu rester avec elle pendant que je vais chercher ce dont j' ai besoin ?

Elle s' en alla sans attendre sa réponse. De toute façon, il aurait accepté. Accorder un service demandé par une figure d' autorité dans cette école était une règle d' or pour lui. Et c' est ce qui était attendu d' un préfet en chef.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des voix qui s' élevaient du rang d' à côté. Les rideaux étaient tirés et visiblement il y' avait plusieurs personnes à l' intérieur.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-elle pu transplaner ici ?

Tom reconnut la voix du professeur Dippet.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Et cette voix était celle de Dumbledore. La bile monta dans la gorge de Tom. Il méprisait cet homme et c' était réciproque. Bien qu' ils n' en montrèrent rien, Dumbledore et Tom savaient très bien qu' ils se détestaient mutuellement.

_ Nous ne pouvons la garder ici. Une moldue n' a rien à faire ici. Dit Dippet.

Tom se figea. Une moldue ? Qu' est-ce qu' une moldue foutait à Poudlard ?

_ Nous devons attendre qu' elle se réveille. D' après madame Pomfresh, elle a subi des sortilèges de magie très noire. Et nous devons savoir comment elle est arrivée ici.

Evidemment. Dumbledore et son amour pathétique des moldus. Tom tremblait de rage à l' idée qu' une moldue erre dans le château. Elle n' avait strictement rien à faire là.

_ Ou l' avez vous trouvez exactement ? Fit Dippet.

_ Près de ma cabane, au bord de la forêt interdite.

Riddle soupira d' effarement. Une moldue, Dumbledore et ce gros balourd de Hagrid réunis. Et il était juste à côté, seulement séparé d' un rideau. Cela le répugnait.

_ D' accord, attendons qu' elle se réveille pour en savoir plus.

Après cette décision, Dippet ouvrit le rideau et sortit de l' infirmerie. Il était si soucieux qu' il n' avait pas remarqué la présence de Tom. Suivirent Hagrid et Dumbledore. Contrairement à Dippet, il remarquèrent immédiatement Tom.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis vit Walburga. Il lui posa la même question que madame Pomfresh sur le cas de Walburga qui s' était endormie et Tom lui donna la même réponse.

_ Hagrid, peux-tu nous laisser s' il te plaît. Demanda Dumbledore.

_ Bien sûr professeur. A bientôt Tom.

Tom soupira intérieurement. Il avait fait expulser ce monstre et accusé son horrible araignée du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde et il ne lui en tenait aucune rigueur.

 __ Tu pensais qu' Aragog avait tué cette fille, je comprends parfaitement que tu l' ai signalé. N' importe qui aurait fait pareil._ Lui avait dit Hagrid.

Tom se souvint combien cela avait été difficile de se retenir de lui éclater de rire au nez. Tom se concentra sur Dumbledore qui s' approchait de lui.

_ Tom, j' imagine que tu a entendu ce qui s' est dit derrière ce rideau.

_ Oui, professeur.

C' était inutile de mentir.

_ Ecoute-moi, il faut que cela ne quitte pas les murs de cette infirmerie. C' est très important Tom.

Tom était surpris de la supplique qui teintait la voix de Dumbledore. D' habitude, il s' adressait froidement à lui, ne cachant pas sa méfiance et son aversion.

_ Je ne dirais rien professeur.

_ Merci beaucoup.

C' est le moment que choisit Madame Pomfresh pour revenir avec ses potions. Dumbledore la salua et quitta la pièce.

_ Je te remercie Tom, tu peux y aller. Dit madame Pomfresh.

Elle s' activait à soigner Walburga et ne lui lançait pas un regard.

_ Puis-je me servir un verre d' eau avant de partir ?

_ Oui, oui vas-y. Dit-elle d' un ton absent.

Tom avait bien prit soin de faire disparaître la carafe au cas ou madame Pomfresh lui aurait dit de se servir ici. Tom se dirigea au bout de la pièce et fit couler l' eau pour faire effet. Il éteignit l' eau après quelques secondes et se dirigea rapidement vers l' endroit ou se trouvait la moldue.

Il entrouvrit légèrement le rideau et vit une jeune fille allongée, endormie. Ou dans le coma. Elle avait des blessures apparentes sur le visage et les mains. Il était près à parier qu' elle en avait ailleurs. Bien que cela l' écoeurait, il devait admettre qu' elle n' était pas moche. Si elle était une sang-pur, il l' aurait trouvée à couper le souffle mais elle était une répugnante moldue, ce qui lui enlevait une très grande partie de son charme à ses yeux. Elle avait de très long cheveux châtains foncés. Certaines de ses boucles atteignaient son ventre et d' autres reposaient sur ses bras. Elle avait la peau claire mais moins que lui. Et elle avait un visage très délicat. Même allongée, il pouvait voir qu' elle était petite.

Tom sentit la curiosité montait en lui. D' un côté il se foutait éperdument de ce qui était arrivé à cette fille mais d' un autre côté il voulait savoir ce qu' elle faisait là. Une moldue qui avait subi des sorts de magie noire et qui était apparue à Poudlard. Tom ne voyait aucune explication logique là-dedans et pourtant il devait forcément y'en avoir une.

Il entendit madame Pomfresh soupirer, ce qui le poussa à refermer le rideau et quitter l' infirmerie. Il se dirigea à son cours d' histoire de la magie qui devait déjà avoir commencé. Arrivé dans la salle, il s' excusa auprès du professeur Binns et s' installa. Ce cours était d' un ennui mortel mais en bon élève, Tom prenait des notes et répondait dès que Binns posait une question. Sauf qu' aujourd'hui, Tom avait la tête ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient à l' infirmerie, près de cette moldue. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de la savoir ici. Les moldus n' étaient d' aucune utilité et de plus, les sorciers devaient se cacher d' eux alors qu' ils étaient entièrement supérieurs à eux. Accueillir l' un d' eux ici, lui fournir la sécurité et le confort était intolérable pour Tom. Il priait pour qu' elle se réveille vite pour que Dippet la renvoie d' ou elle vient. Peu importe ou il la renvoie en fait, du moment qu' elle s' en aille.

La vérité c' est qu' il voulait savoir ce qu' elle aurait à dire après son réveil. Mais comment le découvrirait-il ? Il pourrait se faufiler la nuit dans l' infirmerie et attendre en espérant qu' elle se réveille. Si personne n' est là, il pourrait même se débarrasser d' elle. Non. Non, Dumbledore saurait tout de suite que c' est lui. Il savait déjà que c' était lui pour Mimi geignarde mais n' avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Tom pourrait se débarrasser de cette moldue sans se faire prendre mais il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le surveille encore plus qu' il ne le fait déjà. Non. Il retournerait à l' infirmerie avant le dîner. Il demandera des nouvelles de Walburga et si elle doit passer la nuit là-bas, il y retournera demain. C' est le meilleur moyen de guetter l' état de la fille pour l' instant.

Intérieurement, Tom espérait que l' état de Walburga ne s' améliore pas d' ici demain et plus si possible.

* * *

Adélie ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose lui avait fait peur. Des images qu' elle essayait de garder à l' esprit mais qui s' évaporaient en quelques secondes. Elle ne vit rien d' autre qu' un plafond blanc et ne sentit rien d' autre que la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps. Elle était complètement perdue. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ou était-elle ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle tant ?

La seule chose qui capta son attention était la voix d' une fille à sa droite. Un rideau lui barrait la vue mais elle entendait de plus en plus clairement.

_ Avant qu' elle ne m' explose au visage.

Adélie se demanda de quoi parla la fille.

_ Cà peut arriver à tout le monde.

Adélie sentit un frisson la parcourir. Cette voix était celle d' un homme. Une voix aussi douce que glaciale. Elle sentit la panique la gagner. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit ni ces voix. Le dernier souvenir qu' elle avait...

Elle étouffait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Même pendant quelques secondes. Elle sentait la terreur s' insinuer de nouveau en elle. Des jours. Des jours à être torturée par ces gens.

Des sorciers.

Après avoir été attaquée près de chez elle, elle s' était réveillée dans une pièce sombre et froide. Et son calvaire avait commencé à ce moment-là. On l' accusait de savoir des choses, de cacher des choses. On lui avait dit qu' elle était la tare d' une grande lignée, chose qu' elle n' avait toujours pas compris.

Ces personnes étaient la cruauté incarné. Ils lui lançaient des sorts avec une baguette. Des sorts qui la faisait atrocement souffrir, à tel point qu' elle avait fini par supplier qu' on la tue.

C' est là qu' un rire cruel et inhumain s' était fait entendre. Les personnes qui l' avait torturée s' écartèrent l' air terrifié et Adélie vit la forme d' un homme s' avancer. Sauf que ne ce n' était pas un homme. Pas vraiment. Il était horrible, effrayant. Son visage ressemblait à celui d' un serpent et il avait les yeux, enfin des fentes rouges.

_ Non, ma jolie. La mort est un trop beau cadeau pour toi.

Il s' était exprimé d' une voix très calme et posé, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Les insultes, les coups, les sorts insupportables avaient duré pendant des jours. Jusqu'à ce que l' homme serpent décide enfin de la croire.

_ Je crois qu' il est temps de laisser tomber ce plan. Elle aurait déjà parlé si elle savait quelque chose. Dit-il.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle et avant qu' il n' ai eu le temps de prononcer un mot, tout devint noir. Et maintenant elle était ici. Elle était dans un lit confortable, elle était propre, certaines de ses blessures avaient été soignées. C' était un piège, forcément. Une sorte de torture psychologique. Lui faire croire qu' elle est en sécurité et lui arracher tout espoir à la dernière seconde.

Ca ne marchera pas. Elle se redressa vivement mais la douleur l' empêcha de faire un autre mouvement. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur. Soudain les voix de l' autre côté s' arrêtèrent net. Le rideau s' entrouvrit et Adélie leva les yeux.

Un jeune homme d' à peu près son âge se tenait juste à côté du rideau. Malgré ce qu' elle ressentait, Adélie ne pouvait s' empêcher de remarquer combien il était beau. Et c' était peu dire. Grand, pas un corps d' athlète mais on pouvait voir qu' il était bien sculpté, cheveux noirs de jais, yeux gris perçants, visage magnifiquement dessiné. En autre temps Adélie aurait souri ou rougi mais pas là.

Elle n' avait passé que quelques jours entre les mains de ses tortionnaires mais psychologiquement, il n' y' avait plus de marche arrière possible pour elle. Personne ne pouvait subir un tel degré de peur et de souffrance et s' en sortir indemne. La peur est la émotion qu' elle ressentait à cet instant.

_ Tu es enfin réveillée.

Il avait parlé d' une voix douce et il souriait mais la froideur de son regard trahissait ses efforts.

_ C' est quoi cet endroit ?

Le garçon n' eut pas le temps répondre que le rideau s' ouvrit entièrement d' un coup sec. Une fille se plaça à côté du jeune homme. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et noirs. Les yeux de la même couleur. Elle était le parfait exemple d' une beauté froide. On ne pouvait nier sa beauté mais elle paraissait tout sauf chaleureuse et accueillante.

_ Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d' un air hautain.

Adélie hésita avant de répondre.

_ Adélie Beauchamps.

_ Je ne t' ai jamais vue. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

_ Walburga, Tu veux bien aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore ?

Adélie vit le regard que lança le garçon à cette, heu, Walburga. Et celle-ci fondit instantanément.

_ D' accord.

Elle partit sans jeter un regard à Adélie. Le garçon regarda son amie partir et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Il avait laissé tombé le sourire et la fixa intensément.

Adélie ne savait pas grand-chose de ce garçon, même pas son nom. Mais elle était sûre d' une chose à son sujet. Son regard était limpide.

Il la haissait, viscéralement.


	3. Le professeur Dumbledore

Adélie ne lâchait pas le garçon du regard. Elle savait que c' était dangereux et qu' elle était incapable de se défendre mais elle refusait de baisser les yeux.

_ Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit quel était cet endroit.

Le garçon eu un sourire mauvais.

_ Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore aimera répondre lui-même à tes questions.

Il s' amuse, réalisa Adélie. Il voyait qu' elle avait peur et s' en amusait. Plus énervée qu' effrayée, elle sortit ses jambes du lit et s' assit. Le carrelage était froid sous ses pieds nus.

_ Tu devrais restée couchée. Fit-il.

_ Non, je veux m' en aller.

Il eu un petit rire froid.

_ Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Adélie ne répondit pas mais essaya de se lever. Elle arrivait à tenir debout mais la douleur était immense. Elle sentit le garçon appuyer sa main sur son épaule pour qu' elle se rassoit.

_ Ne me touche pas.

Elle ne voulait pas qu' on la touche. Pas maintenant.

_ Tu es dans une infirmerie. Attends l' infirmière avant de te lever.

Adélie décida de rester assise. De toute façon elle n' aurait pas tenu debout longtemps. Un silence pesant s' installa entre elle et le garçon. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais elle se contentait de regarder autour d' elle. Elle était surprise de constater que l' infirmerie était une pièce plutôt chaleureuse. La tapisserie, les meubles, les fleurs, la pièce était plutôt agréable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas arriver. Elle vit une jeune femme accompagnée d' un homme. C' était la première fois qu' elle voyait un homme pareil. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe auburn. Et il était vêtu d' une longue robe ou cape étoilée. Ses lunettes étaient en forme de demi-lune. Elle ne saurait comment l' expliquait mais la présence de l' homme la rassurait.

_ Merci Tom, vous pouvez y aller. Prenez mademoiselle Black avec vous.

_ Oui, professeur.

Tom alors. Beau prénom devait avouer Adélie. Elle était étonnée du changement de ton de Tom. Il avait adopté un ton doux et poli mais cela semblait faux à ses oreilles.

Une fois Tom et Walburga partis, la jeune femme qui devait être l' infirmière alla fouiller dans une armoire et revint avec une fiole qu' elle lui tendit.

_ Buvez çà, ça va calmer la douleur.

Adélie ne se posa pas de question et bu d' une traite le contenu de la fiole. Presque instantanément, la douleur disparut. Adélie s' enfonça dans son oreiller et soupira de soulagement.

_ Vous allez mieux ? Fit le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Oui, merci. Pouvez-vous me dire ou je suis ?

_ A Poudlard.

Poudlard ? Adélie n' avait jamais entendu ce nom.

_ Qu' est-ce que Poudlard ?

_ C' est une école pour jeunes sorciers.

En autre temps elle aurait explosé de rires mais après ce qu' elle avait vécu, elle se retint.

_ Vous connaissez l' existence des sorciers ?

_ Oui. Répondit sombrement Adélie.

Et elle ne voulait pas en connaître d' autre. Tout ce qu' elle voulait c' était rentrer chez elle. Peu importe dans quel état.

_ Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

_ Oui mais je n' ai pas envie d' en parler.

_ Je comprends. Quel est votre nom ?

_ Adélie Beauchamps.

_ Enchanté Adélie. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je te présente madame Pomfresh, elle est l' infirmière qui t' a soigné depuis ton arrivée ici.

Adélie fit un petit sourire de remerciement à l' infirmière.

_ Depuis quand suis-je là ?

_ Tu es apparue ce matin.

_ Apparue ?

_ Tu a été retrouvée inconsciente près de la cabane de l' un de nos anciens élèves.

Adélie ne comprenait pas ce qu' elle faisait là ni pourquoi.

_ Vous savez ou vous étiez avant d' apparaître ici ?

_ Non. Enfin si j' étais dans une cellule, c' est tout ce que je sais.

_ Adélie, je sais que tu n' es pas un sorcière mais tu a subi des sorts très grave. Ces sorts ne devraient même pas exister. Mais le fait qu' une moldu ai subie de tels sorts et soit arrivée dans notre école est loin d' être anodin.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils en ont après moi. J' ai été enlevée près de chez moi et je me suis retrouvée dans cette cellule à...

Adélie se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout cela était insensé.

_ Ces personnes voulait quelque chose de toi ?

_ Il me demandaient ou était le livre. Ils disaient que je savais forcément ou il était, que je mentait. Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Le professeur la scrutait intensément. Il avait l' air plus peiné qu' autre chose. Il finit par prendre la parole.

_ Il faut que tu sache une chose. Il est impossible pour quelqu'un de transplaner à Poudlard.

_ C' est quoi transplaner.

_ Cela veut dire se déplacer d' un endroit à l' autre de façon magique. En quelques secondes. L' école est protégée contre le transplanage. Il faut que nous sachions comment tu es arrivée ici.

_ Je ne sais pas. L' un des hommes a essayé de me jeter un sort mais tout est devenu noir juste avant qu' il le fasse. C' est la dernière chose dont je me souviens.

_ Albus je suis désolée mais elle doit se reposer. Intervint madame Pomfresh.

_ Très bien. Je repassera vous voir demain mademoiselle Beauchamps, pendant que les élèves seront en cours.

Quelque chose intrigua Adélie. Elle n' avait passé que quelques jours dans cette cellule et elle était ici depuis ce matin.

_ Les cours ont déjà commencé ?

Peut-être que les sorciers n' avaient pas de vacances ou pas aux mêmes dates.

_ Oui, depuis deux mois. Répondit le professeur.

_ On est quel jour exactement ?

_ Le treize novembre.

Adélie sentit sa tête tourner. Le treize novembre ? Non, il y' avait une erreur.

_ C' est impossible.

_ Je crains que si ma chère.

Le professeur pointa le mur derrière lui du doigt. Adélie suivit la trajectoire du regard et vit un calendrier sur le mur. Elle était sur le point de s' évanouir. Oui, aujourd'hui était le treize novembre. 1943. Elle voulut crier de toutes ces forces, dire qu' ils étaient en 2015, que c' était forcément une mauvaise plaisanterie mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle sentit la fatigue la gagner.

_ Nous allons vous laisser dormir, à demain.

Adélie fit un léger signe de tête et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit les pas du professeur s' évanouir et l' infirmière fouiller dans une armoire.

Adélie avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. De toute façon, elle était épuisée. Elle s' endormit avec l' espoir que demain tout disparaîtrait comme par magie.

* * *

_ Je tiens encore à te remercier de m' avoir rendu visite. C' est très gentil, Tom.

Tom hocha vaguement la tête à Walburga. Elle avait été heureuse de le voir venir pour elle à l' infirmerie. Cette fille stupide pensait sincèrement qu' il se préoccupait d' elle. Il était resté assis près de son lit à entendre que c' était de la faute d' Emily si la potion avait échouée et qu' elle se retrouvait ici. La seule chose qui l' a sauvé de cette conversation ridicule fut un gémissement entendu de l' autre côté du rideau.

Tom s' était levé d' un bond et vit la moldue assise sur son lit. Elle souffrait clairement. Il s' attendait à ce qu' elle rougisse, lui fasse un sourire, ou baisse les yeux comme toutes les filles qu' ils croisaient mais celle-ci se contentait de le fixer d' un regard absent. Il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire et avait parlait du ton poli qui faisait marcher tout le monde mais elle restait complètement méfiante et distante.

Walburga ne fut pas longue à se mêler de leur conversation. Tom ne put se retenir de lui demander d' aller chercher Dumbledore tant ces questions l' énervait. Il avait juste appris le nom de la fille. Adélie Beauchamps. Tom ne put s' empêcher la douceur qui suintait de ce nom et que ce nom correspondait parfaitement à la fille devant lui. Il avait chassé cette pensée en voyant Walburga s' éloigner.

A ce moment-là, il avait laissé tomber la fausse courtoisie et ne cacha plus son aversion pour cette moldue. Mais elle ne l' avait pas lâché du regard. Il faisait trembler des hommes deux fois plus qu' elle et elle le fixait sans baisser les yeux. Si seulement elle savait de quoi il était capable. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités jusqu'à ce qu' elle décide de se lever. Elle n' a pas hésité à exprimer son désaccord et s' était levée. Son visage avait pali sous la souffrance mais elle tenait bon. Tom l' avait poussée pour qu' elle retombe sur le lit. Il frissonna quand il repensa au moment ou sa main avait touché cette fille. Il avait retiré sa main comme s' il s' était brûlé. Et la réaction de la fille n' avait pas été mieux que la sienne.

 __ Ne me touche pas._ Avait-elle dit.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il n' avait aucune envie de la toucher mais si c' était le cas, elle n' allait certainement pas l' en empêcher. Elle n' était personne. Juste une ignoble moldue qui n' était pas à sa place. Il avait fini par lui dire qu' elle se trouvait à l' infirmerie et ils avaient attendus l' arrivée de Dumbledore. Aucun des deux n' avait ouvert la bouche jusqu'à son arrivée. Cette fille ne lui montrait aucun intérêt. On aurait pu croire qu' elle ne savait même pas qu' il était dans la pièce. Tom sentit sa main se contracter autour de sa baguette dans sa poche.

Finalement, il était sorti de l' infirmerie avec Walburga.

_ Tom, tu m' écoute ?

Tom se tourna vers elle. Il avait perdu le fil de ce qu' elle disait.

_ Pour le bal de Noel. J' ai vraiment hâte d' y être. Dit-elle.

Evidemment. Si elle attendait qu' il l' invite, elle attendrait longtemps.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Ecoute Walburga, tu devrais aller te reposer dans la salle commune. Je sais que l' infirmière t' a laissé sortir mais on ne sait jamais.

_ Oui tu a raison. J' apprécie que tu t' inquiète pour moi. A plus tard.

Elle s' en alla d' un pas joyeux. Tom retint un rire cynique. Il paierait cher pour connaître le jour ou il s' inquiéterait pour une fille pareille. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Le seul endroit ou il était vraiment tranquille dans ce château. Il aimait passer ses soirées seul dans sa chambre mais ses devoirs de préfet le forçait à faire des rondes de nuit et quand il rentrait, il se couchait immédiatement. A part les soirs ou il avait une réunion avec son groupe dans la salle sur demande. Une réunion devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine.

Tom se demanda s'il devait mentionner la présence de cette moldue dans ce château. Si l' un des garçons venait à l' ouvrir, Dumbledore saurait tout de suite que c' est lui qui aurait parlé. Il ne voulait pas donner de raisons à Dumbledore de lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

Il voulait tellement savoir ce que la fille raconterait à Dumbledore. Tom souhaitait le départ de cette moldue mais il souhaitait encore plus percer ses secrets. Cette nuit il irait à l' infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance elle y sera et seule. Il la questionnerait et elle lui répondrait. Il se montrerait si aimable et avenant qu' elle se confierait. Cette fille en a visiblement bavé et elle doit se sentir seule. Elle doit attendre que ça, quelqu'un à qui confier ses malheurs. Il la ferait plier sans problèmes, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il suffisait de voir les regard et les sourires que les filles lui envoyaient quand elles croisaient son chemin.

Tom se foutait complètement des filles de ce château. Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures mais c' est tout. Sa première fois était avec une fille de sixième année quand il était dans sa cinquième. Amanda Spencer. Elle était très belle et d' une grande intelligence. Il avait eu du mal à s' en débarrasser après cela. Il y' avait eu aussi Kérine Ford, Jessica Huksley et Sophia Williams. Cette fois il s' était assuré que la fille sache que les choses n' iront pas plus loin. Il n' aurait pas supporté une deuxième Amanda. Il garde un bon souvenir de ses aventures mais il n' est pas du genre à se laisser séduire facilement. Il sait que si l' envie l' en prendrait, il pourrait avoir n' importe quelle fille mais il n' était simplement pas intéressé. Il voulait se concentrer sur son but. Rester le meilleur élève de l' école et apprendre le plus de choses possibles.

Quand il en aurait fini avec sa scolarité, il commencera son ascension dans le monde des sorciers. Et un jour il deviendra le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus brillant et le plus craint que le monde ai connu. Il changera son nom infâme pour un autre. Un nom que les gens n' oseront pas prononcer tant ils auraient peur de lui. Un jour il deviendra Voldemort et les gens s' agenouilleront devant lui.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il vit un groupe de Gryffondor autour d' une table. Christian Potter, David Grayson, Marc Fisher, Rebecca Brown et July Weasley. La bande d' abruti au grand complet. Potter et Grayson était les deux élèves que Tom aimait le moins. Enfin détestait le plus. Ils étaient arrogants et se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. Lui-même l' était mais à raison. Il était l' élève le plus intelligent de l' école. Mais le seul mérite qu' avait Potter et Grayson était de savoir monter sur un balai et taper dans une balle. Techniquement, Potter se chargeait de l' attraper mais ce n' était pas plus brillant.

Sans un deuxième regard dans leur direction, Tom se dirigea vers les livres de potions. Ils avaient un devoir à rendre pour le mois prochain mais il faisait toujours ses devoirs à l' avance. Le devoir était d' une facilité enfantine pour Tom. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de deux heures pour finir son parchemin.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il partit dans la grande salle. Comme à son habitude, il prit sa place en bout de table. Personne n' avait de place attribué mais tout le monde savait ou était celle de Tom.

Pendant dix minutes, Tom écouta Alexander et Julian lui raconter comment ils s' étaient battus avec Daniel Donner et Kevin Hill. Deux garçons insignifiants de Gryffondor.

_ Résultat, on les a éclatés. Finit Julian.

_ Résultat, Serpentard à perdu quarante points. Dit Tom.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux et baissèrent la tête.

_ Il faut vraiment être stupide pour se battre devant des témoins. Je ne m' attends pas à mieux venant de ces abrutis de Gryffondor mais vous êtes à Serpentard.

Tom sentait sa colère monter en flèche et respira profondément pour se calmer.

_ Désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. Dit Alexander d' une petite voix.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Le reste du repas se passa silencieusement du côté de Tom. Il vit Abraxas un peu plus loin avec sa copine, Orlana Lynch. Orlana était une beauté classique. Cheveux blonds foncé et yeux bleus clairs. Tom la trouvait ennuyeuse et banale mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Abraxas en était raide dingue. Le lien entre Orlana et les ex d' Abraxas était difficile à faire. Malfoy aimait les brunes à l' allure fière telle que Walburga, d' ailleurs ils avaient été ensemble pendant un mois, le temps qu' Abraxas l' utilise jusqu'à l' usure. Mais depuis un an et demi, Abraxas ne voyait qu' Orlana. Du moment qu' il se montrait toujours efficace dans ses plans, Tom se foutait de la vie amoureuse de Malfoy.

Abraxas n' était pas le seul à avoir une copine. Alexander sortait depuis quelques mois avec Ashley Parkinson. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et yeux marrons et surtout d' une vulgarité incroyable. Tom se demandait comment une fille comme elle s' était retrouvée à Serpentard. Connor se tapait tout ce qui bougeait et n' avait pas l' intention de se poser. En ce qui concerne Julian, il était moche à faire peur. Tom se promit de lui faire la bise le jour ou il trouvera une fille d' accord pour sortir avec lui.

Après avoir fini de manger, Tom se rendit dans sa salle commune sans attendre son groupe. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et décida de lire avant de commencer sa ronde.

Une fois l' heure venue, Tom reposa son livre et sortit de la salle commune. Erica Benson, la préfète en chef, l' attendait pour commençait sa ronde. Chaque soir, ils décidaient de quelle partie ils s' occupaient.

Une fois décidés, Tom partit de son côté. A part deux serpentardes qui avaient traîné dehors, la soirée était plutôt calme. Tom se surprit à attendre avec impatience de retourner à l' infirmerie. Il avait hâte d' entendre ce que la moldue aurait à lui dire.

Tom vit les minutes défiler puis les heures. Arrivé à la fin de sa ronde, il alla droit vers l' infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte grâce à un sort et entra. Par chance, tout les autres lits étaient vides. Il trouva rapidement l' endroit ou se trouvait la moldu. Les rideaux étaient à nouveau tirés.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le chassa rapidement et ouvrit le rideau.


	4. Intégration

Tom vit la fille assise contre son oreiller. Elle avait l' air complètement captivée par le livre qu' elle lisait. Un livre de contes. Il ignora une chaleur qui s' était formée au creux de son estomac. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit intérieurement devant son air surpris.

_ Que fais-tu là ?

Elle avait parlé si bas qu' on aurait dit un murmure.

_ Je suis venu te voir.

_ Pourquoi ?

Tom prit une chaise et s' assit à côté d' elle.

_ Tu ne connais personne ici. Je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir un peu seule.

Elle ferma son bouquin et le pose doucement sur ses genoux.

_ Tu a le droit de venir ici en pleine nuit ?

Tom lui fit un doux sourire.

_ Normalement, non. Mais je suis le seul élève de cet école à savoir qu' une moldue se trouve ici.

_ Une moldue ?

Tom se retint de se moquer. La pauvre fille ne savait même pas ce qu' elle était.

_ Un moldu est quelqu'un qui n' a pas de pouvoirs magiques. C' est comme cela qu' on vous appelle.

Un air de compréhension passa sur son visage.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore ne t' a pas expliqué ce qu' on était ?

_ Si et il a utilisé le terme moldu mais je n' ai pas osé lui demander ce que ça voulait dire.

Et elle a osé lui demander à lui. Les choses commençaient bien.

_ Tu es en meilleure état en tout cas.

Elle eut un petit sourire timide.

_ Oui. J' ai dormi quelques heures après la visite du professeur Dumbledore et les potions que m' a donné l' infirmière sont vraiment efficaces.

Tom s' impatientait. Il se foutait complètement de ses histoires de potions. Mais il savait qu' il devait y aller doucement avec elle. Elle avait été méfiante lors de leur première discussion et même si elle avait l' air plus réceptive, il ne préférait pas la brusquer. Si il voulait connaître la raison de sa présence ici, il fallait la faire parler. Ce n' est certainement pas Dumbledore qui lui confierait des choses personnelles sur elle.

_ On t' a dit ce qu' était Poudlard exactement ? Ou peut-être le savais-tu déjà ?

_ Non. Le professeur Dumbledore m' a expliqué que c' était une école de sorciers.

_ Tu es venue ici sans savoir ce qu' était Poudlard ?

_ Je ne suis pas venue ici. Du moins pas volontairement.

Première information. Son arrivée ici est bel et bien accidentelle. Il s' en doutait déjà. Une moldue n' aurait aucun moyen d' arriver ici par ses propres moyens. Même un sorcier est censé en être incapable. Les protections de l' école sont les meilleures au monde.

_ Comment es-tu venue ici alors ?

Son regard se fit soudainement plus froid.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda de l' autre côté de la pièce. Tom n' avait pas besoin de la connaître pour voir qu' elle s' était complètement fermée. Il essaya de rester calme.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l' aise.

_ Non, mais tu chercher à savoir pourquoi je suis là. Je vais te dire ce que j' ai dit au professeur Dumbledore. J' en ai aucune idée.

Elle l' avait regardé droit dans les yeux et sa voix était ferme. Tom était sur le point de l' étrangler. Personne n' était autorisé à s' adresser à lui de cette manière. Encore moins une pauvre moldue comme elle.

_ Qu' est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

_ Je vais mieux, comme tu le vois.

Tom se leva d' un bond et s' approcha rapidement d' elle. Il posa une main sur la tête de lit et se pencha vers elle.

_ Si tu a le moindre instinct de survie, tu changera de ton et tout de suite.

Il voyait la peur dans son regard mais elle ne recula pas.

_ Et si tu n' a pas la moindre envie de te faire virer de cette école, tu va reculer et tout de suite.

Tom fit appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas glisser sa main autour de sa gorge. Il voulait la tuer. Ce serait si facile. Il n' aurait même pas besoin de magie.

Soudain elle se redressa et le poussa brusquement. Il l' a regarda se diriger vers les penderies qui se trouvaient au fond de l' infirmerie.

_ Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je m' en vais.

Elle ouvrit l' une des penderies et fouilla dedans. Tom comprit qu' elle cherchait des vêtements.

_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir sortir d' ici comme si de rien n' était ?

_ Je suis arrivé ici comme si de rien n' était. Ca ne coûte rien d' essayer.

Cette fille lui échappait complètement. Une minute elle avait l' air d' une biche apeurée et celle d' après elle ressemblait à une lionne prête à bondir.

_ Ca ne marchera pas.

_ Qu' est-ce que t' en sais ?

Tom alla vers elle et la prit par le bras sans ménagement. Il l' emmena jusqu'à son lit et la poussa brusquement dessus.

_ Recouche-toi.

_ C' est quoi ton problème ?

_ Tu crois qu' il se passera quoi si on te trouve dehors à essayer de t' échapper ? Tu crois qu' il se contenteront de te ramener gentiment ici ?

_ Je veux juste m' en aller. Après tout je n' ai rien à faire ici.

_ Je suis d' accord. Et le moyen pour que tu t' en aille au plus vite est que le professeur Dumbledore découvre ce que tu fais là. Il ne te laissera pas partir tant qu' il ne découvrira pas comment une simple moldue a passer toutes les protections du château.

Sa curiosité le brûlait de l' intérieur. Il serait heureux de la voir disparaître mais pas avant de déchiffrer la raison de sa présence ici.

_ Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je n' ai aucun pouvoir. Si j' ai réussi à pénétrer ici ce n' est pas à cause de quelque chose que j' ai pu faire. C' est forcément l' une de ces personnes qui m' a envoyée ici.

_ Quelles personnes ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre comprenant son erreur.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas.

Elle se plaça sous les couvertures et sembla se calmer.

_ Crois le ou non mais j' essaie de t' aider.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Je pense que tu veux juste savoir ce qui m' est arrivé.

_ Le fait que je veuille t' aider ne m' empêche pas d' être curieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son livre. Elle n' allait quand même pas se remettre à lire comme s' il n' était pas là ?

_ Pourquoi tu es si méfiante envers moi ? Je ne te veux rien de mal.

_ Je veux qu' on me laisse tranquille, c' est tout. Toi et le professeur, vous me posez des questions auxquelles je n' ai aucune réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qui m' est arrivé ni pourquoi.

_ Tu ne connais rien au monde des sorciers. Tu a peut-être loupé certains détails qui ont leur importance. Un sort, une phrase, un nom, n' importe quoi.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il l' agaçait autant qu' elle l' agaçait, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille s' il te plaît. J' ai besoin d' être seule.

_ Ce n' est pas ce dont tu a besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu a traversé mais pas besoin d' être devin pour voir que tu a vécu des choses horribles.

_ Je n' ai pas envie d' en parler. C' est si difficile à comprendre ?

Tom serra les poings.

_ D' accord je vais te laisser. Mais tiens à te répéter que je veux vraiment t' aider. Essaie de dormir.

Il se tourna et sortit de l' infirmerie qu' il referma avec sa magie. Si jamais l' envie de se sauver la reprenait.

Il ne s' attendait pas du tout à ce genre de conversation. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune, il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il avait appris deux ou trois choses mais ce n' était pas suffisant. Il était sûr de pouvoir la faire parler. Mais elle lui avait tenu tête. Il n' avait pas su comment s' y prendre avec elle. Il avait joué la carte du garçon inquiet venant aux nouvelles mais cela n' avait pas marché. Il l' avait menacée, il lui avait fait croire qu' il voulait l' aider mais rien n' avait marché. Elle l' avait repoussé, dans tout les sens du terme. Elle lui avait mal parlé et elle lui avait fait l' affront de lui demander de partir.

Il savait qu' elle avait peur de lui, il l' avait vu dans ses yeux. Mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, cela ne la faisait pas reculer. Au contraire.

Il entra d' un pas rageur dans la salle commune et ignora complètement les serpentards qui n' étaient toujours pas couchés. Il se coucha avec la résolution de découvrir ce que cacher cette fille. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il parviendrait à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez elle.

* * *

Adélie se réveilla brutalement. Elle reconnut immédiatement l' infirmerie et respira profondément. Elle avait rêvée de cet endroit, de ces tortures. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes et se redressa.

_ Tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil dis donc.

Adélie se tourna vers madame Pomfresh et lui sourit.

_ Oui, désolée. J' ai beaucoup dormi ?

_ Plutôt. Il est 14 heures 30.

L' infirmière déposa un plateau avec de la nourriture devant elle. Elle lui donna deux potions à boire avant qu' elle ne commence à manger.

Tout en mangeant, Adélie se rappela de la nuit passée. Ce Tom était passé la voir. Il n' était resté qu' une dizaine de minutes mais elle avait mis des heures pour s' endormir après sa visite. Elle ne le supportait pas. Il lui faisait peur et elle ne l' aimait tout simplement pas. Dès leur première rencontre, elle savait que quelque chose n' allait pas chez lui. La façon dont il l' avait regardée et dont il lui avait parlé. Elle savait qu' il éprouvait de la haine pour elle. Et après hier soir, c' était réciproque.

Elle était tentée de révéler à madame Pomfresh qu' il s' était infiltré ici pendant la nuit mais elle savait que c' était inutile. Il n' avait pas l' air du garçon à craindre la colère d' une infirmière ou d' un professeur. Il n' avait pas l' air de craindre grand-chose d' ailleurs.

_ Tu es nouvelle ici ?

Adélie se retourna vivement. Elle vit un garçon grand aux cheveux noirs et au yeux d' un bleu azur.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il s' avança et s' assit sur son lit.

_ Je m' appelle Christian Potter. Et toi ?

_ Adélie Beauchamps.

_ Beauchamps ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

C' est la deuxième fois qu' on lui posait cette question.

_ Qu' est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il la regarda comme si elle était attardée.

_ Je parle des maisons. Moi je suis à Gryffondor.

Gryffondor ? Mais de quoi il parlait ?

_ Je n' ai pas de maison. Dit-elle simplement.

_ Tu n' es pas encore passée sous le choixpeau magique ?

Adélie ne savait plus quoi répondre.

_ Tu m' écoute ?

_ Oui, pardon. Ecoute, je ne fais pas partie de l' école.

Il l' a regarda l' air surpris.

_ Que fais-tu alors ?

_ C' est compliqué mais je ne vais pas rester. Et toi, pourquoi tu es à l' infirmerie ?

_ Accident de Quiddich.

_ De quoi ?

_ De Quiddich. Tu ne sais pas ce que c' est ?

_ Non.

_ C' est le sport des sorciers. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sache pas ce que c' est ?

Adélie hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire qu' elle n' était pas une sorcière. En même temps, il n' y avait aucune honte. C' est pas comme si qu' elle était un problème pour les élèves de cette école. A part pour Tom.

_ Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

_ C' est promis.

_ Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Il l' a regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ C' est impossible. Les moldus ne peuvent pas se trouver à Poudlard.

_ C' est ce qu' on m' a dit. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là et c' est ce que le professeur Dumbledore essaie de découvrir.

Peut-être qu' elle ne devait pas se confier à lui mais cela faisait du bien de parler. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Les seules personnes à qui elle avait parlé étaient l' infirmière, le professeur Dumbledore et Tom. Elle avait échangé deux mots avec cette Walburga mais c' est tout. Ce garçon était la première personne avec qui elle se sentait à l' aise depuis des jours. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il lui inspirait confiance.

_ Tu ne connais rien de Poudlard ?

_ Non à part que c' est une école. Tu veux bien m' en parler un peu ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elle passa presque une heure à l' écouter parler de cette école. Il lui expliqua qu' il y' avait quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Chaque élève était réparti dans l' une des maisons grâce à un chapeau magique, le fameux choixpeau, qui lisait dans leur esprit. Il plaçait les élèves dans une maison selon leurs caractères, leurs qualités et parfois leurs choix. Adélie se demanda quelques secondes dans quelle maison elle aurait été si elle avait été sorcière. D' après ce que Christian lui avait dit, elle doutait fortement que sa place aurait été à Serpentard ou Poufsouffle. Elle se serait bien vue à Gryffondor.

Il lui expliqua aussi ce qu' était le Quiddich. Elle devait avouer qu' elle aimerait beaucoup voir çà. Son expérience avec la magie avait été désastreuse pendant sa captivité mais depuis son arrivée ici, elle voyait et apprenait de belle chose. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Christian lui pose une question gênante.

_ Tu a de la famille ? Quelqu'un à prévenir que tu va bien ?

La réalité frappa Adélie de plein fouet. Depuis son réveil, elle avait oublié un détail primordial. Non seulement elle était dans un monde de sorcier mais elle était dans le passé. 1943. Hier, cette date avait résonné pendant des heures dans sa tête.

_ Non, je n' ai personne.

Elle sentit les larmes monter en réalisant que c' était la pure vérité. A l' époque d' ou elle venait, elle avait ses parents mais ici elle n' avait strictement personne. Personne l' attendait, personne ne pouvait ou ne voudrait l' aider.

_ Bonjour !

Adélie leva la tête et vit le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Bonjour. Répondirent Adélie et Christian.

_ Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous laisser je vous prie.

Christian sauta du lit et se tourna vers Adélie.

_ A bientôt !

Après son départ, le professeur s' approcha d' elle en souriant.

_ Je vois qu' il n' a pas mis longtemps à vous apprécier.

Adélie se leva et sourit timidement au professeur.

_ Je suis venu vous annoncer la décision que nous avons prise avec le professeur Dippet qui est le professeur de cette école.

Adélie se tordit les mains. Hier soir, Tom l' avait tellement énervée et effrayée qu' elle avait voulu partir de cette endroit sur le champs. Mais il avait marqué un point en disant qu' elle ne parviendrait sûrement pas à sortir du château aussi facilement qu' elle y est entrée. Et admettons qu' elle soit parvenue à en sortir, ou serait-elle allée ? Comment serait-elle rentrée chez elle, en 2015 ? Qu' elle le veuille ou non, elle avait besoin de l' aide du professeur Dumbledore et de tout ceux qui était prêt à l' aider.

_ Nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir pour le moment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser rester à l' infirmerie pour un temps indéfini. Vous serez placée dans une des maisons de l' école mais pas en tant qu' élève. Pour que votre intégration se passe le mieux possible, nous allons vous faire passer sous le choixpeau magique qui vous placera dans la maison qui vous correspondra le mieux.

Adélie réalisa qu' il avait du écouter sa conversation avec Christian car il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer ce qu' était les maisons ou le choixpeau.

_ D' accord.

Adélie était si nerveuse que les mots lui manquaient. Elle s' ennuyait cruellement à l' infirmerie mais elle était loin des gens, loin des questions. Pas de tout le monde, mais des trois quarts des gens ici.

Le professeur demanda à madame Pomfresh de lui donner des vêtements. Adélie enfila un costume d' écolière. Une chemise blanche et simple ainsi qu' une jupe plissée qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Une fois habillée, elle suivit le professeur hors de l' infirmerie.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Adélie avait la bouche ouverte d' émerveillement. Le château était absolument magnifique. Elle n' avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Elle n' avait pu retenir un cri lorsque les escaliers qu' elle grimpait avec le professeur s' étaient mis à bouger tout seul.

_ Les escaliers n' en font qu' à leur tête ici. Lui dit le professeur en souriant.

Adélie eut le temps de se remettre du choc avant d' arriver devant une grande gargouille en forme de chouette.

_ Sucette à la cerise. Dit le professeur.

La gargouille se retourna et des escaliers apparurent. Ils les escaladèrent et entrèrent dans un bureau immense.

La pièce était rempli d' objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Adélie faillit s' étrangler en voyant des portraits sur le murs. Des portraits qui bougeaient et parlaient.

_ Ah Albus ! Oh. Je suppose que vous êtes mademoiselle Adélie Beauchamps.

_ Oui monsieur.

Le professeur Dippet était un homme de taille moyenne et bien portant. Il avait un visage doux et avenant.

_ J' imagine que le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé de notre décision.

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, je suis désolé mais je suis très occupé. Asseyez-vous ici.

Adélie s' assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le grand bureau. Le professeur prit un grand chapeau rapiécé sur une des nombreuses étagères et vint lui poser sur la tête.

Elle n' eut pas le temps de réagir qu' elle entendit une voix dans sa tête. Littéralement.

_ Tiens. Qui se trouve dans monde qui n' est pas le sien ?

Adélie était pétrifiée. Elle regarda le professeur qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Visiblement, tout était normal.

_ Tu es une jeune fille extrêmement spéciale tu sais ? Je le vois clairement. Alors, ou vais-je te mettre ?

Adélie tenta de calmer sa respiration.

_ Définitivement pas Poufsouffle. La patience et la constance ne font pas parties de ton caractère. Tu n' a pas assez de sagesse pour aller à Serdaigle.

Il n' allait quand même pas l' envoyer à Serpentard ? Si ?

_ Qu' a-tu contre Serpentard ? Lui demanda le choixpeau.

Elle sursauta légèrement.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Ne t' inquiète pas, tu n' est pas faite pour cette maison non plus. Je ne vois aucun vice en toi. Gryffondor !

Le dernier mot avait été dit à voix haute.

_ Voila qui est fait. Dit le professeur Dippet.

Il lui ôta le choixpeau et Adélie se leva.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore va vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune et vous expliquer comment les choses marcheront pour vous. A bientôt mademoiselle Beauchamps.

Il n' aurait pas pu l' expédier plus vite de son bureau. Adélie suivit à nouveau le professeur Dumbledore. Arrivée devant le portrait d' une grosse dame, il se tourna vers elle.

_ Je dois une paire de cache-oreille à madame Pomfresh. J' ai parié que vous iriez à Serdaigle.


End file.
